fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Elinor Hightower
Lady Elinor Hightower is the youngest daughter and the second to the last born child of Lord Lyonel Hightower, younger sister to Martyn Hightower and the late Princess Ceryse Hightower, good-sister to King Aemon I Targaryen, aunt to their children, and wife to Arthur Arryn. History As it happens in most families, the youngest children are given a much more lax approach at being parented, and tend to be heavily spoiled. This was never more true then when it came to Elinor. Being born shortly after her eldest sister Ceryse had passed away. Newborn Elinor was what pulled her parents out of depression, and gave them the will to continue on, after losing her sister. Her striking physical resemblance to her sister, also played a large part in her being doted upon, and spoiled. As she has aged, she has only continued looking more and more like her sister, which has lead her to be mothers favorite. Though only as a Ceryse replacement, not her own self. Her father was strict, and accepted nothing beyond pure obedience, Elinor was able to get away with things that her eldest siblings would have been harshly punished over. All of these things melded into what would appear to be an extreme superiority complex, though little Elinor had learned from a very young age to mask this with politeness, and grace. Elinor has two favored hobbies: gossip and stealing. From just enjoying gossip, talking about people behind their backs, and learning their secrets. It grew to full blown Espionage. Instead of just taking gossip that was provided, she would go out of her way to eavesdrop, sneak into her siblings rooms to read diaries, and force her handmaidens to divulge any sort of secret they might be aware of. Over the years she has for the most part, perfected this skill with networks of people, and has learned many secrets, even a few that could potentially cause harm to her self if anyone found out. Stemming off from her love of secrets, she has also taken up the hobby of Thieving. The skills to break into a room, and a locked diary, give Elinor quite the thrill. The natural next step for someone who did not care about personal boundaries, or the welfare of others, would be to steal. The thrill, the high, and the rush she got, almost lead to a few mishaps, but from those, she perfected the skills. Picking locks - child's play. Pick pocketing - a total and complete rush of adrenaline, it was an indescribable sensation for her. TIME LINE *357 AC - Elinor was born. *366 AC - Spent a few months at HighGarden with her mother. *367 AC - Hanna Cuy - Daughter of Lord Cuy of Sunhouse, becomes her Lady-in-Waiting. *368 AC - Moves into the Red Keep, at Kings Landing. *369 AC - Spencer Bulwer - Daughter of Lord Bulwer of Blackcrown, becomes her Lady-in-Waiting. *371 AC - Moved back into the High Tower, in Oldtown. *371 AC - Emally Beesbury - Daughter of Lord Beesbury of Honeyholt, becomes her Lady-in-Waiting. *372 AC - Spent a few months at Horn Hill with her mother. *372 AC - Attended King Aemon's coronation in Kingslanding. *372 AC - Became betrothed to, then wedded Arthur Arryn. *372 AC - Attended the Lannister tourny. Family Full Family Tree *Lyonel Hightower = Floris Tarly ** Ceryse Targaryen(Deceased) = Aemon Targaryen ***Maelys Targaryen ***Naerys Targaryen ***Jaina Targaryen **Martyn Hightower = Sylvina Florent ***Rose Hightower ***Garlan Hightower ***Ashara Hightower ***Hawthorne Hightower **Arwyn Hightower **Loras Hightower = Wife **Griffin Hightower = Denyse Blackbar ***Gormon Hightower **Sybelle Hightower = Husband **Grance Hightower(Deceased) **Baelor Hightower **Maerelle Hightower **Rohanne Hightower **'Elinor Hightower' = Arthur Arryn **Morgan Hightower Category:House Hightower Category:Reachman Category:House Arryn